When Celestial Beings Gamble
by Razgriz0x
Summary: A Story in my "Origin of a Fallen Angel Series" Massive Crossover, includes LoZ and MKR. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Origin of a Fallen Angel Series**

**When Celestial Beings Gamble**

A/N: I do not own LOZ, MKR or Megaman X. All are registered trademarks of Nintendo, Clamp, or Capcom. Enjoy and please review.Chapter 1

For as far back as they could remember, the goddesses had always been and always would be. The three had immediately become friends and considered themselves sisters. Together they had created the world of Hyrule, but the choice had not been theirs. The Creator had made that decision. Having made four worlds already, it had decided that it was time to give the three Goddesses a purpose. The Creator had gone on to make a fifth world once the trio was finished. There were other beings besides themselves and the Creator. Another trio had caught the attention of the Goddesses, the three Great Mashin, who guarded and protected one the worlds as spiritual beasts. On many occasions, the Goddesses visited their world and over time, had begun to develop some very… Hylian feelings. When the Goddesses asked the Creator about these feelings, it only smiled at them.

Somewhat chagrined at the lack of an explanation, they embarked on a journey to understand their feelings by inserting themselves into their world. Din, the Goddess of Power, was born to a traveling troupe and became an exquisite dancer. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, was born to a family of gypsies and became a singing diva. Farore, the Goddess of Courage, was born to a small family of bookkeepers, and became one of the most renowned researchers of Hyrule. After living out their mortal lives, they shared their findings and experiences with each other and were left with more questions than answers. Attempting to answer more of their questions the Goddesses bestowed Hyrule with an artifact containing their power, the Triforce. Many hylians sought ought the sacred golden triangles, but most had hearts of greed or anger. They would kill each other before ever reaching or even seeing their goal.

Seeing the materialism and covetousness of their people, the Goddesses created two deities to judge those whom sought the sacred Triforce. One was fierce and benevolent in demeanor, forcing all those who chose to take its test, to fight in armed combat to the death. The other was mischievous and cunning, forcing those whom chose its test to complete mind-boggling and insane tasks where the price of failure was a brutal or sickening death. In their own unique way, each was a God of Destruction, and each had tested over one million hylians, none of which had passed. After such a high death toll, the Goddesses decided that the two deities were too powerful, and thus banished them to the opposite sides of Hyrule, beyond the reach of any hylian, and sealed them into masks. The Goddesses then created six beings, mortal in the flesh but immortal in spirit. These six beings had limited powers, each aligned with a specific element; Light, Shadow, Spirit, Forest, Water and Fire. These six came to be known as the Sages, and they protected the secrets of the world and the Triforce. The number of those who sought out the Triforce had already begun to dwindle and with the sages, the quest to obtain the Triforce all but ended, instead, the Sages and the Triforce were seen as divine symbols and came to be revered ad somewhat worshipped. And though the world had calmed, the Goddesses were still not satisfied.

The order the Sages bestowed upon the world was too strong and had to somehow be put into check, so the Goddesses decided to introduce a little Chaos. They created three beings, once again mortal in flesh, immortal in Spirit, but these three had destinies chosen for them. One, a man who would covet nothing except power and prestige, the second, a woman of vast wisdom and leadership, and the last was a boy who possessed infinite courage and tenacity. Their destinies revolved around each other and many Legends were born of their deeds and Goddesses were satisfied… for a while. Growing somewhat tired of the repetitive destinies, the Goddesses chose to create a power to appear equal to that of the Sacred Triforce, and easier to obtain. Their choice to introduce this power ultimately tore the world in two, a world of Light and a world of Darkness. Saddened by this event and afraid to make another bad decision, the three concocted another plan, which they presented to the Creator. The Creator approved only after tweaking the proposal, and informed them that it would initiate the plan when the time was right. The Goddesses returned to their world to anxiously wait for the chosen time. As they once again began to watch Hyrule, Destiny was concluding yet another Legend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had waited, patiently waited, longer than any normal man could for his chance. He had endured more than any mere mortal could tolerate. His claim to glory and power were still within reach, revenge was in his grasp. And yet, the only thing obstructing him, his only obstacle was… a boy? Ganondorf lay upon the grass of the eastern Hylian Field, breathing heavily and nearly drained of any energy. The old wound that the six Sages had bestowed upon him was now filled with the sacred steel of the Sword of Evil's Bane. The boy was good, very good to have wounded him so fatally, but despite the sword through his chest, he stood. Pain coursed through every fiber of his being, but still he stood. The sacred power was still his to control and draw upon, and with its power he resisted the pain. "You think you've won, do you?" He took a step toward the boy and the Princess, " I will not go down so easily boy." Another agonizing step, he raised his arm and extended his hand towards the boy's neck, when he felt his power suddenly drain from his body. His focus switched to the back of his hand as the golden triangle, the sacred symbol of his destiny, faded from his flesh. He chuckled at his luck, it had finally run dry, "Heh heh, you did not defeat me boy. Fate has the last laugh this day." His hand fell to his side as he breathed his last; his head slowly came to rest against his chest. His life slipped away, leaving his body standing, a testament to the strength and power it had wielded.

The boy and the Princess looked on, as the Demon Thief Ganondorf, died before them. They watched in utter silence, only the wind made itself known to the world. After a time, the two relaxed and the Princess spoke, "It's… It's finally over Link. Ganondorf is dead, and Hyrule is safe once again. Fate may have helped, but this is no hollow victory." Link slowly approached the once powerful giant, grasped and removed the Master Sword from Ganondorf's unmoving chest. "Yes. You're right Princess. As you say, it is not a hollow victory, but it is somehow… bittersweet." As he sheathed the blade into the scabbard on his back, tears began to form in the young hero's eyes, "Midna… she should've… I should've…" Zelda placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "There was nothing you could have done to change it Link." "But I-" he was interrupted when a brilliant light shone suddenly from atop a small knoll behind them. Shielding their eyes the two watched as the four Spirits of Light appeared before them, and vanished just as suddenly. As his eyes readjusted, Link spotted a dark figure lying where the spirits had departed. A streak of flame orange stood out boldly against the rest of the small dark figure and Link realized he was running unconsciously towards it, hoping with all his heart that the figure was what he thought… hoped it would be.

As he closed the distance, the dark figure stirred and stretched as if awakening from a long sleep. Link slowed to a stop as the figure stood, revealing a lithe and thin body of a tall, young, orange-haired female Twili. Slightly confused by the sight, Link cautiously uttered a name, "Midna?" The girl stiffened and slowly turned to face him, scowling, "How could you just go and finish him off without me like that?" She ran to him and began pounding his chest with her fists, "You could've been killed and I would've had to find out later, after worrying half to death!" Her pounding lessened and tears began to flow from her eyes. "Idiot! Don't ever go off and fight on your own like that," her arms wrapped around his chest and her knees buckled under her. Link scooped her up in his arms and gently lowered her to the ground, "I hate to be left alone! Idiot!" Midna wept openly into his green tunic, her sobs racking her body as she held him with all her might. He could think of no words to soothe her, he let his tears speak for him and together they wept with joy. The warm embrace of Zelda joined them and the trio rejoiced, with tears, the victory that had been won that day. As they wept, a breathtaking and radiant light spread across the skies to the south.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

High School had always been somewhat of a blur and a constant background noise to her mind. Even as she accepted her diploma and began reciting her speech as Valedictorian, Hikaru Shidou felt as if she was watching her life from a third person point of view. She had enjoyed her time in High School, making friends and joining the Kendo Club. The homework was real enough as well, but ever since her best friends Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji graduated over two years ago, Hikaru seemed to go on some sort of auto-pilot mode. The three had kept in touch over the time in which they were separated, both Umi and Fuu reporting that they were doing well in their respective universities. Umi was studying to be an elementary school Physical Education Teacher and Fuu was working as an Intern in her pursuit to become a Doctor. They too had expressed that they often felt as she did now, detached and aloof from reality.

As the pomp and circumstance of graduation began to conclude, hugs were given and received, pictures were taken and caps were tossed into the air. Hikaru slipped away from the celebrations and removed her cap and gown, stowing them in the trunk of her scooter and made her way across town to the Tokyo Tower. She had not been to the Tower in well over three years, back when Umi, Fuu and herself had the adventures of a lifetime. As she stepped off the elevator, onto the observation deck, she thought back to the time when the three of them traveled to the world of Cephiro. They had been on this very deck when it had happened; the three of them had bumped into each other by accident and were suddenly pulled into a swirling vortex. After being deposited in a strange world, the three were met by a small but wise man named Mage Clef. He explained that the Pillar of Cephiro, Princess Emeraude, had called for the legendary Magic Knights and that they were the ones who responded to the call. After learning the plight of Cephiro, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu embarked on the quest set before them. Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, they fought their way to crystal palace of the Priest Zagato, who was holding Princess Emeraude captive.

Along the way, they met new friends and defeated bitter enemies. Hikaru and the others partnered with the three Spirit Beasts, learned magic and swordplay. Only to late did they realize the true reason they had been summoned. The Priest Zagato was holding Emeraude captive, not with shackles and bars, but with love. After defeating Zagato, the Magic Knights were forced to fight Emeraude herself. Combining the Great Mashin they succeeded and were sent back to Earth, where timed had stood still. A few months later, the three had revisited the Tower and were once again called to protect Cephiro from danger. This time though, there was no Pillar, and so other worlds were invading in an attempt to have one of their own become the new Pillar. Old friends and new allies, new foes and hardships were endured and conquered. In the end, the creator of all four worlds chose Hikaru, to be the new Pillar of Cephiro. Once again, the girls were brought back to Earth, Cephiro no longer needing their protection. Being the Pillar, Hikaru was in constant touch with her Spirit Beast partner, the Fiery Wolf-Lion, Rayearth. Rayearth would report on the changes that Cephiro was going through and would sometimes ask how she was doing on Earth, though he would remain silent for long periods of time.

As Hikaru stood reminiscing, she did not notice the two figures walk up behind her, "Pretty nostalgic, eh Fuu?" "Yes Umi. Quite nostalgic, indeed." Hikaru whirled around to look at her friends, "Umi! Fuu!" She fiercely embraced them both, "It's so good to see you both. It has been far too long." The three girls giggled with happiness and hugged for a time, enjoying their reunion. _"PREPARE!"_ All three girls stopped laughing and looked around the deck. The voice seemed to have come from everywhere at once, and it appeared that they were the only ones to hear it. They strained to listen over the din the crowd, _"Prepare yourselves Magic Knights of Cephiro. A new journey awaits you."_ Before they could react, a blinding light shone and the girls found themselves being pulled through a familiar vortex, "Here we go again!" shouted Umi.

As the vortex dissipated, they found themselves falling through the air as they had both times before. The girls took this time to take in the scenery as it had changed drastically since last they were here. The land was dotted with several new villages and towns, a few new islands appeared in the sea, but Hikaru noticed that the forest to the north seemed to extend further than she remembered. Their fall began to slow and they were gently caught in the hands of their Mashin partners. "Rayearth! It's so good to see you!!" "Selece, It has been to long." "Oh Windam. As majestic as ever I see." The wolf-lion, the dragon and the falcon returned the greeting and bestowed the girls with their respective armor and swords. The six then made their way to the crystal spire at the heart of Cephiro, the Chamber of the Pillar. "Why have we been summoned again, Rayearth? According to your last report, Cephiro is doing fine. And it seems to be as you say from what I can see." All three girls were curious as to why they had been summoned, but the reply the received was curt and to the point, "All will be explained when we reach the Crystal Tower."

The flight was not a long one due to the speed of the great beasts. As they alighted upon one of the many balconies of the Tower, the girls were greeted by old friends and allies alike, "Welcome Magic Knights. As always, it is a pleasure and an honor." The three girls curtsied, and then ran to embrace the dwarfish Master Mage, "Oh Clef! We've missed you, ya runt!" "Don't ya'll forget about the rest of us now." The girls looked up, and the smiles broadened on their faces, "Caldina! Presea! Ascot! Lafarga! Ferio! Eagle! Lantis! Everyone's here? It's great to see you all again after so long!" Hugs and greetings were exchanged during the small reunion, during which the Mashin assumed their beast forms, ones small enough to walk through the palace with ease. As the excitement died down, Hikaru decided to get down to business, "So why is everyone here? What is the emergency?" Rayearth walked up beside her and nuzzled against her left hand, "All have been called for good reason. But others have yet to arrive. Until they do, I suggest you all enjoy your time together before they arrive. We will summon you when they do." With that said, the beasts departed, leaving the Knights to mingle and reminisce with their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No more tears flowed from Link's eyes, and a genuine smile sat upon his face. He called for Epona, his faithful mare and friend, and mounted her. Reaching down, he pulled Zelda up behind him and then he pulled Midna up into his lap. Both princesses clung to him as he spurred Epona into a light gait, heading south into Faron province and then west to Lake Hylia. They all had decided to head to the Mirror of Twilight, deep in the Gerudo Desert, allowing Midna to return to the Twilight Realm. As they began to cross the Great Hylian Bridge, three colored lights floated down from the sky and landed on the far side of the bridge. The lights dissipated, leaving three young women whom beckoned to the heroic trio. One with red hair caught up in a long ponytail and the garb of a dancer, the second, long wavy blue hair and dressed as a dancer the last, with hair as green as the grass, done up in two buns and dressed as a scholar. Link spurred Epona on across the bridge and reined her in as they drew even to the women.

Silence dominated, as each group looked the other over, curiosity and awe plastered on every face. Zelda was the first to speak, "Good afternoon to you, ladies. It seems that you have business with us. May I inquire as to what it may be?" The singer stepped forward, "We seek the Princess of Hyrule, the Twilight Princess and the Hero who wields the Master Sword." "You have found us, but I am wondering what the three Goddesses could want with us." Astonishment and confusion bloomed on the faces of both Princesses as the stared at Link; even he looked surprised at the words that he had uttered. The three ladies only smiled as the dancer spoke next, "It is good to see that all your reincarnations have not wiped your memory completely, Link." Both Midna and Zelda slipped down from atop Epona and curtsied deeply before the Goddesses, and Link maneuvered Epona to bend knee as he gave a regal bow from his saddle. "Please rise," said the scholar, "formalities are not necessary now, for our request is urgent." Zelda and Midna rose to their feet, and the Twili spoke, "What is this request? Whatever it may be, we will humbly accept it."

The singer held up her hand, "Haste makes waste. I believe introductions are in order for now, then we shall tell you our request." They all nodded their heads, and the singer placed her hand upon her chest, " I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. The one dressed as a dancer with the red hair is Din, Goddess of Power. And our green haired Scholar here, is Farore, the Goddess of Courage." Both Din and Farore curtsied as they were introduced. Link nudged Epona forward and spoke, "I am Link, a farm boy from the Village of Ordon. This is the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda." Link indicated the blonde hylian to his right, "And this," pointing to the orange haired Twili on his left, "is the Twilight Princess, Midna." Both women curtsied again as they were introduced to the Goddess, and Epona whickered softly, "I didn't forget you girl. This is Epona," Link patted the chestnut mare, "My friend and companion since her birth." "Very good then," Nayru once again spoke, "now for our request. We ask that you accompany us to the south. We must travel quickly, as the others have already been summoned and are gathering as we speak. Our Magic will help you travel the long distance we must travel. So please, mount Epona and follow us."

The Goddess formed a tight circle and began a quiet chant as Link aided Midna and Zelda in mounting Epona once again. A small ball of light formed within the circle and moved to envelop Epona in a golden glow. As the light dissipated from the mare's coat, she only whickered softly and shook her mane. "Epona now has the power of flight. All she need do is run off any cliff and continue running, the magic will do the rest. The spell will last for as long as she lives. Now please, follow us for we have far to travel." The Goddesses became red, blue and green balls of light and headed south. Link spurred Epona into a canter, and turned her towards the cliff overlooking Lake Hylia. He kicked her into a gallop and ran her off the cliff, the princesses clung tightly to him and Link held his breath. Epona continued her gallop and they flew threw the air and made their way south. After some slight maneuvering, Link became familiar with how to guide Epona in flight and let loose a held breath.

Zelda opened her eyes and her grip loosened a bit. Midna, however, opened her eyes and immediately shut them, tightening her grip around Link and burying her face in his chest. Link looked put his arm around her and held her close to him, gently rubbing her back trying to soothe her. Within minutes they passed over the Sacred Forest Grove and then Ordon Village, and still they headed south. The Goddesses stayed just ahead of them, leading them between a pass in the mountains that Link had only heard stories about when he was a child. As the day dragged on, Link looked back and could no longer see the land of Hyrule. Zelda and Midna were beginning to nod off, and he tied them to him so they would not fall.

The sun began to sink below the horizon and Link saw something in the distance. The forest below them began to lessen and a great plain lay before them.

The plain stretched to the east and ran alongside a vast ocean, of which Link had never seen or heard of before. But what took his breath away was the spire of crystal, which rose into the heavens, its peak obscured by the surrounding clouds. The Goddesses made for the spire and Link followed, waking the Princesses from their sleep. Awestruck and curious of their new surroundings, their eyes took in as much detail as possible. The Goddesses began to ascend as they drew closer to the crystal tower; Link spurred Epona on to match them. As they circled the spire, he noticed many balconies jutting from the tower, the Goddesses alighted upon one of them and transformed once again into young hylian women. Link circled Epona around once and landed upon the balcony, reining the mare in as he did.

Awaiting them on the balcony were three beasts, a red wolf-lion, a blue dragon and a green falcon. The Goddesses curtsied before them and the beasts in turn bowed to the Goddesses. Link helped the princesses down from Epona and then dismounted himself. Din smiled and spoke, "It's good to see you once again Rayearth. I hope you didn't start without us." The wolf-lion walked forward and nudged her slightly with his nose, "A pleasure as always, Din. It is good that you've come so quickly. We have been waiting for you. Nayru and Farore stepped forward and greeted the other beasts, "Selece, you look well. It's been too long." "Indeed Nayru, it has been too long. Your beauty is still breathtaking." "Windam, as regal as ever I see." "The same to you Farore, have you read any new histories lately?" The pleasantries lasted for only a few moments, then Rayearth spoke up, "Are these the three chosen of Hyrule?" Link stared the beasts in the eye as they each took in his group. "I see much potential in each of them." Observed Windam, "I would see the boy in combat though. He's not much older than the girls, but I'm sure there are things that he can be taught as well as teach." Selece scrutinized Link thoroughly.

"They've each proven themselves and are just as good as your girls." Farore defended, "I think it's time we met your Magic Knights." Windam bent low allowing Farore to mount the great falcon and they took to wing, ascending the tower. "We shall summon everyone to the Hall." Epona whickered hesitantly and beat a hoof against the stone, "I believe Epona may be a little flustered from the trip, it is her first time flying, is there a stable for her to rest in?" The Dragon stepped forward, "I will escort her to a place where she may rest. Would you care to join us, Nayru?" the blue Goddess took the reigns from Link hands, "I shall sing her a song to calm her nerves so that she may rest peacefully. Please lead on Selece." And they departed with Epona in tow. "Well then, that leaves you to escort us to the Hall Rayearth. Please lead the way." The fiery wolf-lion turned and started inside, "Stay close. The passageways are not unlike a labyrinth." Din walked beside him, with Link and the Princesses following.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the Hall began to fill, Hikaru sat quietly and observed the individuals of whom she did not recognize. Three of the five women were engaged in close and friendly conversation with the Mashin, while the other two sat quietly next to a young man about her age. One looked to be his older sister and the other was clearly of a different but beautiful race. A few moments later, after everyone was present and seated, a voice boomed throughout the Hall, "I see that everyone has arrived. The meeting of our united worlds shall now begin." A great light shone above everyone's heads and began to descend towards the table. As it settled on the surface, the light began to dispel and a small, white cabbit lingered. "MOKONA!!!" The reaction of her friend Umi was surprising to say the least, "Puu pu!!" Umi vaulted up onto the table and tackled Mokona, "I was wondering where you were, you little furball." As the blue-haired knight molested him, Mokona addressed the Mashin, "Rayearth, Selece, and Windam… It may be best for you to take human form for the time being. I'm sure a few of our guests would appreciate it if you did." The spirit beasts bowed their heads slightly to the cabbit and became engulfed in the element of which they were aligned. The three emerged from the torrent of elemental energy unscathed and in human form; their facial features and hairstyles resembled the beasts that they were only moments ago.

They took the seats next to the Goddesses and Umi resumed her own chair as well. Mokona hopped out of Umi's grip and into Hikaru's lap, "Now for the introductions. From Cephiro, we have the three Mashin… Mashin of Fire Rayearth the Wolf-Lion, Mashin of Water Selece the Dragon, and Mashin of Wind Windam the Falcon. We also have Clef, Cephiro's Master Mage, Presea the Master Blacksmith, Prince Ferio the Wanderer, Lafarga the Swordmaster, Caldina the Dancing Illusionist, Ascot the Beast Summoner and Lord Lantis the Kailu. From Autozam we have Eagle Vision, commander of the Autozam Defense Force. From Earth, allow me to introduce the heroes of Cephiro, the Magic Knights. Fuu Hououji the Magic Knight of Wind, Umi Ryuuzaki the Magic Knight of Water and Hikaru Shidou the Magic Knight of Fire. And finally we have our guests from the world of Hyrule, the Goddesses and the Heroes. Din, Goddess of Power, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, Goddess of Courage. As for the Heroes, we have two princesses and a warrior. Zelda, Princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule, Midna, Princess of the Twilight Realm, and Link, the Hero of Hyrule. And last but not least, I am Mokona."

As their names were called, each individual stood to help identify themselves. With the introductions completed, Mokona bounced out of Hikaru's lap and over to the center of the table, "Now that everyone knows who's who, it's time to inform you all of the reason why you're here. I've summoned you all because your worlds are in danger of being destroyed. Had I left Cephiro and Hyrule separated, each would have been invaded by separate Enigmas, conquered and eventually obliterated. Only by merging them, gives you all the chance to overcome and save your worlds from this impending doom. The Enigmas are coming, even as we speak." A murmur of shock and concern ran through the gathered heroes and deities as Mokona continued, "Both of the Enigmas are bent on destroying the other, without much regard for how it is accomplished. One is pure evil and is disgusted by the very thought of humans, while the other is good and benevolent but has a tendency to over do things in order to achieve his goals."

Hikaru sat with a worried look on her face; her friends and companions began to argue over the best course of action. She looked over at the guests from Hyrule to see if they had any ideas, but they sat silently. As she sat, an idea popped into her head, "What if we helped the benevolent Enigma to achieve his goal, while curbing his exaggerated methods?" The room went silent and everyone's attention focused on the redhead, "If we were to assist, it wouldn't need to use as much power… right?" Whispers of agreement began to emerge among all the members and Zelda stood, "I agree with Magic Knight Hikaru. Allying ourselves against the evil one may be the best course of action in this scenario. The only problem, would be determining which is which. Lord Mokona, do you have any more information on the enigmas? What they look like? Where we may find them?" Mokona furrowed its brow and took on a thinking pose, and the conference grew quiet. After a few moments, Mokona answered, "I see the Evil and the Benevolent entering this world at the exact same moment, and separating. The one of evil will be drawn to the Mask of the Trickster, while the Benevolent will be drawn to the Mask of the Fierce. Both will gain much power and tools along their journey and a great battle is inevitable, but I do see hope in the plan proposed by Hikaru."

Zelda sat back down and began to ponder, mimicking Link whom had begun contemplating matters as soon as the Masks were mentioned. Hikaru was somewhat baffled by what Mokona had said, but then again she had to remember that Cephiro was now joined with another world. The unexpected was to be expected, for nothing could ever be so normal here. All members were slightly startled when Link stood and addressed them, "If it is the Masks I'm thinking of… then I may know where they both will land. Goddesses, are they still where I left them in my past life? Or have they been discovered and moved?" The Goddesses remained quiet for a moment; the look of nervousness covered their faces. Din finally answered, "The one you used is still where you hid, the other however… we've not been able to sense it for some time. Our only conclusion is that it is no longer in Hyrule." Link's eyes widened in shock, "If Majora is no longer in Hyrule, then is it in Cephiro?" "We cannot sense it here either." "Damn! Then we will have now idea where the evil on will be drawn until it's to late." Hikaru saw Link disappointment and hurt, he somehow felt that the loss of the mask was his fault, so she attempted to cheer him up, "But we now know where the Benevolent one will go… right? The goddesses said that the Mask you used hasn't been tampered with or moved. This is a great opportunity to create our alliance." Link stared directly into Hikaru's eyes, and smiled, "Thank you, I had almost forgotten. How shall we proceed from here?"

Mage Clef was the next to stand, "I believe, that the Magic Knights and the Hero of Hyrule should embark to greet this benevolent Enigma. Along with them, Princess Zelda and Princess Midna, as well as Ascot, Ferio and Lantis. The rest of us will stay here to strengthen our defenses and keep an eye on the evil one. I'm sure that this will be best for us all… What does everyone think?" Everyone began talking amongst him or herself for a while; heads began nodding in agreement, "Let's put it to a vote. All those in favor?" "AYE!!" "All opposed?" Silence filled the room, "then it is agreed." Mokona looked around the room at everyone, a solemn look upon his face, "I'm proud of you all. Though I can no longer help you, I will be watching over you. I wish you all the best of luck, and please be careful. Farewell." Mokona began to glow until the light he emitted was all that could be seen, when it suddenly vanished and he was gone.

The meeting was over; all members rose from their seats and began to exit the hall. Link, Midna and Zelda stuck together, unsure as to where to go, "Need help finding your rooms?" They turned and saw the Magic Knights walking over to them, "We would most thankful of your help." Zelda gave a slight curtsy and the girls giggled, "We're the ones who should be bowing to you, Princess. To both of you." And they did; "Now if you'll follow us we shall show you your rooms." A hand suddenly grabbed Link by the shoulder, his head whipped around to see who it was, hand unconsciously going to his sword, "I believe it best that _we_ show young Master Link to his chambers." "Lantis, Ferio, Ascot!? You surprised us… but yes, I believe that may be best. Be nice now boys." With that, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Midna and Zelda walked off and disappeared around a corner. Lantis released Link's shoulder, "I apologize for the abruptness." "It's alright, my lord. It was impertinent of assume they would show me my rooms." "Oh nonsense man," Ferio smiled and patted him on the back, "we just wanted to get you alone so we could ask you to spar with us. If that's alright with you?" Link laughed, "I'd be happy to spar with you. Just show me where, I'm ready anytime." The guys smiled and laughed amongst themselves as they led their new friend to the arena.


End file.
